Clear, Honest Image
by Zeragii
Summary: Sometimes, when we least expect it, we see someone in a way that we least expect to see them. Our view of them is changed. Then we see that someone for what they really are, and we find they aren't what we thought they were at all.


**I do not own any Top Cat Characters**

**OK, Enjoy! **

**,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,.,,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,**

"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things which give value to survival." ― C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves

Top Cat really got on Officer Dibble's nerves sometimes. His schemes; his tricks; his ideas; sometimes it just seemed as if they all had one single purpose: to drive the policeman over the edge. Top Cat was his rival, his opponent, and, at times, his nemesis. There were days where all Dibble wanted to see was TC behind bars, at least for a few days. The yellow feline and his troublesome gang caused nothing but grief for the officer. They were enemies. They were not for, but against each other. They were not friends.

But sometimes, when we least expect it, we see someone in a way that we least expect to see them. Our view of them is changed. The previous opinion is swayed, and what is left is a clearer, more honest image of what once was fogged and smeared with a false act of truth. Then we see that someone for what they really are, and we find they aren't what we thought they were at all.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm so s-sorry!" Top Cat burst out suddenly, eyes filling with frightened tears. He ran forward, clutching at the officer's uniform, burying his face deep into the dark blue fabric. Then Officer Dibble heard something that he never imagined he'd ever hear: Top Cat began to cry.

The sound was heartbreaking. The way the creature shook and shivered with each gasp for air was pitiful, as Top Cat finally let out all his pent up stress and emotion. In all his years of service, Dibble had never felt so startled...or guilty.

Dibble had just been passing by, checking in to make sure Top Cat wasn't causing mischief. He had found the tabby using the emergency phone again. He hadn't even taken in the way Top Cat's shoulders were slumped, or the depressed feeling that hung about the alley. All he saw was his 'enemy' disobeying his warnings again. He had actually yelled, causing the cat to jump. Dibble told him firmly that he had gone just one step too far. Dibble had been so sure of everything then, but now...

"T-Top Cat?" he asked, gently trying to loosen the feline's grip around his abdomen. It was useless, Top Cat clung to him as if his life depended on it, sobbing weakly.

Dibble suddenly felt a surge of anger spread throughout his body. Not directed at the cat attached to him, but at whoever or whatever had caused the usually calm, cool and collected TC to break down this way.

"Top Cat," he repeated more purposefully, finally managing to pry the cat from his side. The kindly officer knelt down so he was at Top Cat's level and held him at arms length out in front of him, hands never leaving contact with the cat.

There was always the possibility that this was one of TC's ploys to get out of trouble, but something in the back of Dibble's mind told him this time it was different.

"Top Cat, what's wrong? What happened?"

Top Cat stood before him now, tears still evident on his face, but refused to look him in the eye. Instead he focused on the cracks in the sidewalk, watching as a light breeze swept down Hoagy's Alley, rustling the small blades of grass that grew between them. Top Cat remained silent.

Dibble watched with concern as Top Cat visibly struggled to regain his characteristic persona. It was as if Top Cat was a machine, and knew how to turn himself on and off. _That's_ _how_ _he's_ _always_ _been_, Dibble thought sadly, _very_ _self_ _controlled_. Well now something had happened, and it must have been something terrible for it to throw Top Cat this far off kilter.

Dibble sighed, letting his hands fall from Top Cat's shoulders. "Top Cat, please-"

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing happened."

The words were so soft, Officer Dibble wasn't even sure he had heard them. The only clue that he had heard anything at all was that Top Cat's eyes had shifted from the ground to the shiny brass buttons on the officer's uniform. Still unable to look him in the eye.

Dibble shook his head. "Somehow, I can't bring myself to believe that," he said bluntly.

Top Cat's shoulders slumped, a look of hopeless defeat overshadowed the normally cheerful face.

_He's giving up?_

This, for some reason, frightened Dibble more then anything else he had witnessed. Top Cat's stubborn and crafty nature was what made Top Cat, well...Top Cat. For him to give in so easily, without a struggle, was so rare, it brinked on the edge of impossible. As if what had made him who he was was slowly being crushed to death... Fading...Dying...

Top Cat could feel the policeman's eyes boring into him. It made him even more embarrassed and even more uncomfortable. What had he been thinking! Latching onto Dibble like that, crying like a little, frightened kitten instead of the big, hardened alley cat he was.

_Or thought you were, _his mind said bitterly_, and his shoulders slumped even more._

"I'm only trying to help you, Top Cat."

Top Cat finally lifted his eyes to the officer's face. He had stopped crying, but was still struggling to control whatever emotion he was obviously feeling. "I know," he said, taking a step back away from Dibble, making their exchange a little less personal. "And it's nothing...nothing anyone can help me with, anyway...I...I just have a few things I need to work out."

Dibble nodded, understanding Top Cat's need to put his emotional outburst behind him. Slowly, but surely, TC's carefree manner was returning to him, and, though that was comforting, Dibble could not banish his concern. Searching the feline's deep, dark eyes, he realized that he cared about Top Cat. He cared about all TC's gang, no matter what trouble they got into. Yes, it was his job to keep them in line, within the law, but they certainly weren't criminals. He had another duty: to keep them safe. Living on the streets wasn't exactly fun and fancy free, though Top Cat somehow managed to make it seem that way; not for his own good, but for the good of his gang.

Officer Dibble shook his head sadly at Top Cat's stubborn pride. He laid a hand on the cat's shoulder, slightly hurt when Top Cat flinched. "You can always talk to me, Top Cat. I may be an officer of the law, but my duty to my friends is just as important to me as my career."

"Your...friends?"

"Yes, Top Cat. My friends."

A small smile slowly spread across his furry face. He was back to normal now, at least for the most part. The last glimmer of emotion showed through as his eyes fell to the pavement once more. "I'll...I'll keep that in mind. I'm just...not ready to talk about it yet."

"OK, Top Cat," Dibble said, getting up from his rather painful position on his knees. "But remember, I'll be here, if you ever need me."

"Sure, sure, Officer Dribble, er, Dibble." He gave the officer a wide grin. Putting his hands behind his back he started down the alleyway, whistling a merry tune.

No one would ever have known that there was any stress or worry in the carefree melody. But Officer Dibble _did_ know...now, anyways. And Dibble promised himself there and then, that he would watch out for Top Cat and his gang. It wasn't fair that all the responsibilities fell on the yellow cat's shoulders. That he alone felt the need to keep his friends safe and fed. The burden must be overwhelming sometimes. But now, Dibble would be there to help, whether Top Cat wanted it or not, and TC had a friend, whether he needed one or not.

"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things which give value to survival." ― C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves

**...,,.,.,..,.,.,.,,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,**

**I wrote this on a day I was feeling kinda of sad and depressed (yes, it happens even to Christians). But it's the friends and family that God puts into our lives that help us through those times.**

**Why did I choose a Top Cat story to express it, I'm not sure. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


End file.
